Found Somewhere
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: Explore the favorite quotes found elsewhere in the lives of the Hogwarts Online Students.
1. Quote 1 Wevi

**Dean Thomas**

_"Winter is an etching,_

_ spring a watercolor, _

_summer an oil painting, _

_and autumn mosaic of them all."_

_Stanley Horowitz_

Ocean

By:

LittleMissWesley (Wevi)

Drawing is like breathing for Dean. He can't live without it. It's like laughter for Seamus, or flying for Harry, or cooking for his Mum, or ballet for his 15-year old sister Laura.

He hasn't been able to draw for the longest time. Being on the run wasn't exactly a holiday, although sometimes he would fish old Muggle newspapers out of bins and sketch things. Anything, really. Trees, birds, sky. He did one of the goblins, Griphook and Gornuk, a couple of days before they all were caught, but he didn't give it to them or anything. He's never known any goblins, being Muggleborn and all.

The drawing of Ted Tonks he did give to the man, who thanked Dean warmly and stowed it in his trouser pocket.

Now Dean sort of wishes he had kept it, so he would have been able to give it to his wife or something. Though he doubts it would make her feel any better. Her husband's dead, how could anything make her feel better?

Dean sighs heavily. He feels guilty because of Teds death. Ted had a wife, a pregnant daughter, a son-in-law (Deans old Defense professor), a family.

_Well, you've got a family, too, _Dean tells himself. He has his Mum, his Stepdad, his three little sisters: Laura, Elizabeth and Wendy. He prays every single night that they're still alive. He can't take any more deaths.

He's at Shell Cottage now and has been there about a week. He likes it, although it is crowded and confining. But it is beautiful, especially for an artist like Dean.

Right now he is sitting on the edge of the rocky cliff overlooking the ocean, drawing. When he offhandedly mentioned he liked art, Fleur rummaged around a bit and found him an old, but complete, art set, with paper, watercolors and oil paints. Dean loves it, but he wishes she and Bill weren't so kind and generous. He hasn't got any way to return the favor really.

But he can draw, so he is doing the ocean next to their house for them. Four times, one for every season. He's finished spring already, watercolor on thick paper. It was the easiest, for he only had to draw what he sees. Winter is much harder, but he can sort of imagine what it's like. His Gran lived near the beach, before she went to a nursing home.

He draws the waves tall and gray and foamy,crashing down onto the shore. There is a storm raging and a bolt of lightning flashes across his background. Dean tries to shadow the sky so it's precisely the right shade, but his hand hurts from gripping the pencil.

He sets his pad down and stretches his aching fingers. His toes are also cold from sitting still so long.

Then Luna joins him. Dean has gotten used to her presence by now. Shes seems to have a knack for leaving him alone when he wants to be left alone and approaching him when he would like company.

"Can I see?"she asks, pointing to his partially finished sketch.

"Sure" says Dean and hands it to her. For a split second, their fingers touch and a little shiver runs up his arm.

Luna studies the drawing closely, her long blonde hair falling over her face. Dean would love to draw her, but he's too shy. They've only kissed twice and held hands once, when they were walking on the beach and Luna was looking for shells and sea lavender.

Luna hands him his pad back. "How do you do it?" she says, almost wistfully. Dean doesn't know what she has to be wistful about. She's perfect.

"Do what?"

"Draw the seasons like that. It isn't even winter." Luna widens her big blue eyes earnestly.

Dean thinks. He isn't very good at explaining things. He is a person of the visual. But then he remembers something, a quote he read in his little sisters Elizabeths art book.

"It's like this" he says, turning to face her. " Winter is an etching, spring a watercolor, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all." He hesitates, wondering if Luna gets it.

He needn't have worried. Luna understands. Of course she does.

well i hope you liked it :)

wevi (littlemisswesley)


	2. Quote 2 Bridget

**_George Weasley_**

_ Courage is found in unlikely places. _

_ "The Fellowship of the Ring" ____JRR Tolkien,_

___By: Blonde Pickle Mule (Bridget)_

He was mildly surprised when everything was Red and Gold. Faded Gryffindor hangings clung to the walls, old enough they'd almost fused with the pale stone despite Severus Snape's stay here. In the background silver machines whirred and clicked, one particularly captivating with an orb of silver smoke rising and falling on violet waves.

With a sigh George sat with his back against the Head's desk, eyes tingling with suppressed salty tears. Everything was so bleak, so empty. Every time he reached out there was nothing, just the familiar blackness that rose up to meet him, robbing him of anything and everything. He couldn't feel couldn't think...without him there was nothing. Everywhere he was, George was. That was the way it had always been, the way it was always _meant _to be. Twins weren't meant to be alone...and yet he was and there wasn't anything he could do to change it. It was as if Fred had taken him into death with him, leaving him with nothing of himself but slow, halting thoughts and tears that seemed to burn through everything else. There was nothing else. Raw emotion tore him up from the inside, an aching feeling building up in his chest as ragged sobs ripped from a tired body that wanted nothing more than to shut down. What was the point anymore, if he was alone?

Alone. George had never been alone before. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth, like a child's first sip of wine. His death was like the blunt blow of an axe, so painful he could barely breathe. Both twins had known the day would come when they weren't under the same roof anymore, but did it really have to happen like this? That Fred would be ripped away from him in a tug so fierce it had brought George's whole world crashing at his feet? When he wasn't crying, in pain or screaming he was numb. He felt nothing but his own pain, saw nothing but Fred where Fred wasn't able to stand.

He wished more than anything that there was someone to reach out to, that could understand. But who could even begin to realise what he was going through? He hadn't just lost a brother- he'd lost a part of himself, they were two parts of a whole. Without a Fred there was no George; that was just the way it worked. The moment he found out his twin was dead would forever be scorched into his memory. There was that single moment of disbelief before a tidal wave of shock and an icy coldness that spread from his heart right through his body. Holding Fred in his arms hadn't seemed real.

Slowly the reality set in. He wasn't a twin anymore, he didn't have a double. He was singular just like everybody else. Did everyone else feel this lonely? There was nobody there to know exactly what he was thinking, to know exactly what he was about to say. George's whole mind felt empty, like it was missing a familiar presence. He felt like a ghost, stuck where he was but not quite there.

The cool wood of the desk soothed his flushed cheeks, a welcome night-time breeze blowing through the busted window. Absently mindedly he picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans, a hollow feeling sinking into his stomach. The stars were out tonight, brighter than they had been for a while. The sky was completely cloudless, leaving miles upon miles of stars and a crescent moon basking in the inky depths. For the first time since Fred's death George felt a semblance of peace. At least something stayed the same in this cruel, unforgiving world. No matter how many times clouds went by you always knew there would be another, no matter how many times the moon changed you knew it was going to do it.

Almost unconsciously as he sat there, George began to pick out constellations. He remembered clearly one evening in August when he was about six years old when the whole family had headed out into the Quidditch field and their parents had taught them about the sky. Fred had liked to trace the patterns and pictures depicted in the heavens while George had preferred to name the individual spheres of light.

Sirius, the dog-star had always been his favourite- smallest but brightest in a massive sea of bodies. He'd always wanted to be like Sirius in that way. George's brown eyes sought the star now, resting his arms across his raised knees. There it was, just as normal as ever. It was nice to have something that didn't change.

Staring at the tiny flickering light, George saw himself in the pin-prick of white light, barely there but just holding on. It reflected everything somehow, all that they'd fought for, everything that they'd achieved. At first it was the resistance, struggling feebly to hold the wizarding world together as it fell to the chilling blackness Voldemort seemed to emit more every time he breathed. Then the light changed to the tiny dregs of hope they'd all felt earlier that day at the beginning of the fight, as freedom had slowly soaked the atmosphere. Then it was balance, trying to be maintained in the whirlwind of emotions that was the end of a war, some drowning in the pain of losing everything, others flying with the euphoria of victory. Most felt a balance of both, feeling both the burning pain and the cooling joy. Last of all George saw himself, struggling to take another breath.

Then he saw Fred, frowning at him in worry in his mind's eye. Struggling to take another breath. His twin would be horrified. George remembered Fred's own personal little motto in life, one he'd lived up to spectacularly. "If you can't laugh George, then you've lost yourself." He couldn't disappoint Fred now. There was a warm swelling in George's chest, the first feeling that hadn't been pain since Fred had died. Fred would never stand to see him looking like this- he'd have done something drastic long before now. And since they were twins and did things for each other, George supposed he would have to do the drasticness for him. Wearily he got to his feet and pressed himself against the windowsill. He was still in pain of course, he wasn't sure that would ever change (or that he wanted it to; it was one thing for your twin to die, but to get used to be alone...) but he had to do this. He had to live- for Fred.

Sirius still twinkled cheerfully down at him from its place in the heavens and George nodded to himself. It was an unlikely place to find courage, a star, but since when had the Weasley Twins ever been predictable? The young man peeled himself away from the window and turned to leave the office, throwing a last glance over his shoulder.

Living- George could do that.


	3. Quote 3 Sher

**Luna Lily Potter**

_That's the thing with magic._

_ You've got to know it's still here, _

_all around us, _

_or it just stays invisible for you." _

_(Charles de Lint)_

Family

By: First Year (Sher)

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Luna sat on the ground in the back yard, a bottle of orange soda nestled in the diamond of her legs and a biscuit between her teeth. She had not moved for five full minutes, a fact not lost on her mother.

"Harry?" Ginny called from her vantage point at the window above the kitchen sink. "What is she doing?"

Harry padded over, wearing only his pyjama bottoms and holding a mug of hot tea between his hands. "She's going to catch a cold."

"Not that. I mean…look at her."

"I dunno," he said with a yawn. "We're out of milk."

"Harry!"

"How should I know? She's…playing."

"I don't think so. Yesterday she put a shoe on her head and sat for almost fifteen minutes without moving."

"Shoe?"

"I didn't ask."

"Wise." He leaned over, kissed her cheek and retuned to the table. "She shouldn't be eating sweets before breakfast."

"She's not. She's just sitting there." Ginny's brow wrinkled in concentration as she chewed on a fingernail. "Do you think there's something…you know…wrong with her?"

"Not as wrong as a grown woman biting her fingers down to nubs," he said with a grin that quickly faded when she turned and shot him a glare. "It's a phase. I mean her…not you."

"You need to go talk to her," Ginny turned back to the window. "She's up to eight minutes."

"I'd hate to break her record. You said she made it to fifteen yesterday. Let's give her some time."

"Harry Potter! You need to get her in here. She's freezing out there."

"Why me?" He said incredulously, putting down his tea, standing up and waving his hands at his bare chest and pyjama bottoms. "You're the one that's dressed."

"Your boots are by the door." She craned her neck to try to get a better look at Lily.

"Fine, just remember this when she blames me," he muttered.

He grumbled as he slid his boots over bare feet and took the only jumper off the hook, throwing it over his shoulders and then stomped into the yard. Sitting down in front of Lily, he waited for her to talk first.

"Button?" he called her after she had reached the sixteen-minute mark. "What'cha doing?"

"Dad," she whined, grabbing the biscuit from her teeth and taking a bite of it. "Now it's ruined."

"Your Mum made me," he said flatly, looking back at the kitchen window where Ginny still stood watching.

"You look silly," Lily giggled.

"Do I look cold? Because I am. How about we finish this up in the house before you catch a cold and your soda freezes?"

"It's not _that _cold." She pouted. "Does Mum let you wear her clothes? Cuz she don't let me."

Harry looked down at the pink angora that he had wrapped around his shoulders. "Not usually. Only when it is really cold and she is worried about you."

"I can't do it anyway," she sighed.

"Do what?" He stood up and picked up the soda, waiting for her to join him.

"Al says that Hogwarts only takes kids that knows how to concentrate and since I can't I can't go and then he said that sometimes we can sneak in and Jay Jay says my magic…"

"Breathe," he chuckled. "Now start over….slow."

He opened the back door and stepped aside, holding his finger to his lips to give Ginny the hint not to interrupt their conversation. Hanging up the jumper, and toeing off his shoes he listened as Lily rambled on about finding her centre and using a focal point.

"Okay kido, let me tell you something. Your brothers …"

"Harry? Not now," Ginny said quietly, shaking her head at him.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. Okay, Button?"

"How many eggs do you want?" Ginny asked as she automatically cracked two for him and one for Lily.'

"I don't have time" He stood and ruffled Lily's hair. "Remember?"

"Oh, Merlin…it's today?" Ginny turned to look at the calendar seeing the big red circle that had been there so long she no longer paid attention to it.

Harry had been on assignment in London. Wearing his normal street clothes, he had taken the train to the Ministry only to find himself in the same compartment as his cousin. He was unable to politely ignore him, and as he would admit later to Ginny a small part of him had been glad to see his old nemesis. Sitting down next to him, he and Dudley actually had a decent conversation.

Harry had watched for his stop, then watched as it slid away, deciding instead to stay with Dudley. Once on the platform he was reluctant to walk away and sensed the same in the almost stranger that stood with him. .

"Do you make it into the city often?" Harry had asked, watching Dudley for any sign of avoidance.

"Got to give a quarterly report. Don't know why. Could just as well send it over in the computer."

"Yeah, damned shame that," Harry had grinned. "Of course I don't use them. I'd offer you an owl but they can get a bit messy."

"Member how Mum would throw a hissy?"

"Yeah, won't soon forget," Harry said, envisioning Petunia screech, her hands thrown up in the air as an owl flew around the house.

"If you aren't busy we could…umm…you know….maybe…"

"Have lunch," Harry had supplied.

They had both agreed to a time and place to meet, then in a moment of embarrassment had awkwardly slapped each other's shoulders and gone their separate ways. Harry remembered thinking how far off the date was, now, he was surprise it had come so fast.

Lily pulled her chair over to the calendar and drew a line through the date, the scratch on the parchment bringing Harry back from his daydream.

"Is he like an uncle or something?"

"Sort of," Harry said absently. "Gin, maybe you can put those eggs in a sandwich and I can eat them on the way."

"Sure, just hurry up."

"Why's Dad eating if he's going to lunch?"

"Your…umm, Uncle wants to see the Eye. Dad and he…."

"Me too! I wanna go too! I ain't never been! Jay Jay went and I got to go next."

"They have a lot to talk about." She frowned as she slid Lily's plate in front of her. "Perhaps next time."

Lily jumped up and ran up the stairs. She finished dressing before Harry was ready and sat on the top step waiting for him.

"Oh, no…now back to the kitchen."

"Please, please," she clasped her hands together and pleaded with him. "I won't talk. Really. I won't eat. I just really _really_ want to go."

"Ya know, it may not be a bad idea," Ginny said looking up at them from the bottom of the stair. "It may make him feel…you know, that he is missing out on his family."

"I want this to work," Harry said softly, then squatted down and looked a Lily sternly. "You promise to be on your best behaviour?"

Even as he watched her head bob up and down and a wide smile cover her face, he knew she would try but not be able to pull it off. "I don't mean good for a while. I mean the whole day or you're grounded for a month type good."

"A whole month?"

"Yup," he bit back his grin seeing her face fall. "Tell ya what. You stay home this time and…"

"Okay, a whole month," she said, jumping up and almost knocking him over.

Later as she stood looking out at the Thames, Harry was glad he had brought her. Perhaps Ginny was right, perhaps Lily's presence would add an air of normalcy to the situation and make it easier to avoid certain conversations Harry wasn't sure he was ready to have. It wouldn't be possible to discuss the abuse he had suffered as a child or how his aunt and uncle had treated Dudley with Lily there.

"Must look like her mother," Dudley's voice said from over his shoulder. "Too cute to take after you."

"Duds." Harry turned with a smile. "This is Lily. We named her …"

"Yeah, after your Mum." Dudley squatted down and held out his hand to Lily. "Pleased to meet you Lily. I'm your Dad's cousin."

"You mean the fat bully he grew up with?"

"Lily!" Harry hissed.

"That's okay, my kids think you're the idiot Grams put in the loony bin," Dudley laughed.

"I didn't know you were married."

"Yeah, about eight years now."

"Hey, how come you don't look like you do in Dad's old pictures? You're not nearly as fat as you look and your hair is skinny. Did your mum take away your sweets?"

"Lily," Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No, my wife," he said with a grin. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Anyway, you'd like her. She stands up to Mum and tells Dad to shut up at least twice every time they come over."

"Can we go up now?" Lily asked, craning her neck and looking up at the top of the Eye.

Harry was surprised to see Lily take Dudley's hand, and even more surprised to see Dudley seemingly comfortable with her. It occurred to him how little he knew of the man, only remembering the youth he had been. Sometimes, when he had thought back on the family he had never been part of, he would dwell on their good bye in Privet Lane and the handshake Dudley not know how to give, fumbling and ill at ease.

He felt a sudden empathy of the man that he had become, realizing the he had not been the only one damaged by the Dursley family. Now, watching Lily and Dudley standing at the glass and pointing out landmarks to each other he was determined not to let years pass by before seeing him again.

"Do you have magic?" Harry heard Lily's voice, and quickly put his hand in his pocket, fingering his wand and throwing a silencing spell around the three of them.

"Ah…no," Dudley stammered, looking at Harry, knowing this could be a touchy subject.

"Do your kids?"

"Umm…."

"Lily? Now is not a good…."

"No, it's okay, Harry. No they don't, Lily."

"That's too bad. If'n they did they could go to Hogwarts with me. Did ya look everyplace? Sometimes it sort'a gets lost."

"Button, not everyone … believes in magic. It's okay though," Harry said softly, wanting to ask how magic could be lost but figured with Dudley standing here now was not the time.

"You don't?" She tore her eyes off the view of the Tower Bridge and looked up at Dudley. "Bet if you looked every place you could find it before your mum gets mad."

"Well…" Dudley looked from her to Harry, not knowing what to say. "I've seen some use magic, but I still have a hard time with it. You know, it's not like….like something you can see. "

"Dad can show you. It's really hard to see. Almost invisible. "

"Some still think it's all a parlour trick." Harry said flatly, looking at Lily's rapt expression. "Duds, come on. With all you've seen how can you still think that?"

"That's the thing with magic. You've got to know it's still here, all around us, or it just stays invisible for you." Lily looked up nodding her head.

"Lily, not now," Harry said tersely.

"I know," she said rolling her eye. "I get locked up for a whole month if I'm bad."

"Easy to tell what side of the family she takes after," Dudley said, trying to joke as his voice broke. "My youngest is two. He was two last month. I…I'm worried about him."

"Do you want me to see him?" Harry asked, hearing the panic in his cousin's voice. "We share grandparents, Dud. It would make sense and not be out of the ordinary. Well, my kind of ordinary."

"Yeah, would ya Harry?"

"Sure," Harry put his hand on his cousin's shoulder and looked out at the river with him. "What is family for?"


	4. Quote 4 Sanjana

**Teddy Lupin**

_"Risk nothing and you gain nothing,"_

_Sir thomas Boleyn (the Other Bolyen Girl) _

_by: _

Greencyanide (Sanjana)

_Extra prompts by Katy :_

_"No one understands how it feels! They think they do, but they don't."_

_"It's not brave if you're scared the whole time."_

_Word prompts - beach, kite, photo, coffee._

The fog was a little too thick and was settled on the ground very dramatically. Teddy constantly wiped his hands in his jacket because they were getting so sweaty. Damn this humidity! he cursed.

"Hey, Lupin, get over here," shouted Banks, the senior Auror.

"Yes, sir," called back Teddy.

"Go do a perimeter check. I don't want anyone hiding behind dumpsters to just come out and launch at us."

"Yes, sir," said Teddy dutifully.

The Maclaughlin Pub looked looming - it's dark, grimy windows had been boarded up, the door shut tight. This place, always bursting with activity from afternoon to late into the night, now looked nothing like the cheerful place Teddy went to, after work, for a drink with colleagues.

A group of criminals had broken into the Pub last night, driven out the customers and held the owner, his four-year-old son, two barmen and three waitresses hostage, demanding a million Galleons as ransom.

Teddy held his wand at the ready as he walked towards the back of the pub. The dumpster was giving off a stench that made his eyes water and he kept checking if he was stepping on some stray cat - he could hear a raspy meow somewhere.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a door swung open. Teddy jumped back, knocking over a pail of God knows what, and it made an awful lot of clanging sound.

"Who's there?" shouted a man, who had opened the door. Teddy knew it was no time to play hide-and-seek. It was a golden chance of breaking in - there had been a breach in their security.

He could see the bulky outline of the man, and he fired a quick disarm spell at his direction. However, the man was swift and ducked successfully.

Teddy heard a scuffle - was there anyone else?

"HELP!"

Teddy realized one of the hostages was with the man.

"_Soncerium!" _he shouted, blowing the fog away - it was becoming an inhibition. Immediately, Teddy saw a man, with a bleeding leg lying on the ground, propped on his elbow, and mouth bound tight with a dirty cloth.

The other man - the kidnapper stood right beside him. But before Teddy could fire a spell towards the kidnapper, he grabbed the injured man by the collar and hauled him up.

The hostage tottered painfully on one leg, while the kidnapper hid behind him, pointing his wand at his throat.

"Make a move and he's dead," he threatened in a thick accent, Teddy couldn't quite place.

He tried to think on his feet - they had been trained for this, but Lord help him, all Teddy could see was the excruciating pain etched on the wounded man's face. Maybe he was not cut out to be an Auror.

"Let me go inside," said the kidnapper, "and nobody gets hurt."

Except somebody did.

"You had said no injuries. That was the deal," said Teddy, trying to buy time, but he was not sure what he was going to do with it.

Then came a shout from inside the pub. "Roger, what's taking so long? Dump the guy and get in!"

So that was what he was trying to do - dump the injured man. Teddy wondered if the man would come out.

"Jack, we got a problem," shouted back Roger, still pointing his wand at the man. His voice was alarmed, and a bit scared, Teddy noted.

"What's wrong?"

Another man came out. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, seeing Teddy, and before Teddy knew it, four more men came running out of the door.

"Don't move, don't move, don't move," they shouted, their wands pointing at Teddy. "Drop your wand, put your hands above your head," cried a man, with alarmed desperation.

Teddy knew better than to refute, and he did as he was told. He just hoped his seniors had got the wind of the commotion and were on their way - though he wasn't sure if that was a good idea - a bunch of Aurors and a group of kidnappers always meant a bloody confrontation.

But, as he had anticipated, a few red shocks of light whizzed past his head.

"Get back Lupin!" shouted Banks.

By this time, the kidnappers realized they were surrounded - and there was no way out. But they weren't going to go down without a fight - no one expected them to.

They started firing spells too, as Teddy ran back towards the dumpster. The Aurors huddled behind it and countered the curses, as jets of green, blue and red lights ricocheted off the walls.

Suddenly, after a few minutes or so, Teddy heard someone shout _'Crepitio!'_

After that, the next thirty seconds seemed to pass in a surreal slow motion - Teddy saw the jet of brilliant white light hit the dumpster, blowing it to bits, he could almost see himself from outside his body, as he scrambled out of the way of the angry inferno that issued out of the residue of the tin a few feet away from, as he tried to drag Milliken's half-charred body away. The kidnappers sent another round of spells at the pub, setting it on fire. The disoriented Aurors, those of them who were still intact from the explosion, all clambered away from the thick cloud of smoke.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the kidnappers in the moment of chaos, and they took advantage of the situation - but the explosion and the dead and almost dead Aurors were boggling their minds. Teddy felt nauseated as Milliken grabbed his hand and tried to mouth something. A few shrieks brought them back - the hostages stumbled out of the pub amidst the confusion, and they ran towards them in half horror and half relief. The pub was now burning ferociously, spewing black smoke skywards.

Banks got back his composure first. "Lupin, Reynolds - go take them back!"

Teddy and Dan Reynolds got up and edged past the still burning debris. The hostages were hysteric.

"What happened...?"

"They hit me with.."

"I thought I was going to die..."

Teddy and Dan, though both of them were feeling pretty shifty themselves, tried to calm them.

"We understand. You will be escorted to St. Mungo's for immediate medical attention," said Teddy, in his official voice - which shook a little.

"Please, come with us. We will get you through the Floo at Madam Malkin's," offered Dan.

With some difficulty, they guided the pack out of the vicinity of the burning building, when suddenly, a hand grabbed Teddy's jacket.

He spun around to see a man - the owner of the pub - looking around frantically, his eyes bulging out of his face. He looked very white.

"Where's Matt?" he said, in a terrified whisper.

The faces of the other hostages turned ashen, and they looked at each other.

"WHERE'S MATT?" the man shouted.

"Who's Matt?" asked Teddy, but he only needed confirmation - he knew who Matt was. No four-year-old boy had come out of the pub. The owner's son was trapped in the blazing pub. As if to accentuate all his fears, a part of the roof crumbled down, the shock reverberating through the air.

It was lucky Dan had faster reflex than Teddy, because he held back the man, as he tried to launch towards the burning building. Teddy could only see the man's face - panic and horror were playing a brutal game on his features. His cries of anguish shocked Teddy, reminding him of something very cruel and painful that he couldn't even comprehend. And he heard the other Auror's voices as they tried to hold him back, with words of sympathy. Only, somehow, Teddy knew, those words were like poison to the man.

The next thing Teddy knew, he was running towards the incinerating building. He could hear shouts of alarm behind him - Banks was yelling at him to come back. But Teddy did not even feel like himself. He felt strangely connected to the crying father.

He ran into the pub, through the open door. The situation was worse than he imagined, and he could literally hear the roof creaking, threatening to give in any moment.

"Matt!" he shouted, gulping in a mouthful of soot.

Coughing, he strained his ears to hear any sound of life.

"Help!" a cry came from the floor above.

The voice was too feeble, Teddy realized with alarm. But the smoke was too thick, so it was evident.

"Where are you, Matt?"

"Here!"

Though it was not much help, Teddy blindly made his way through the rubble, up the stairs, shouting _'Aguamenti'_ every other second, and leaping out of the flames way.

Finally, he reached a door leading at the end of the corridor, and heard stifled sobs coming through it.

"I'm coming, Matt," he shouted. He tried to kick the door down, not sure if it could take the force of magic.

With the third try, the door gave away. The fire hadn't burnt too much of the room, only one side was burning, and Matt, a small boy with a very pale face, was sitting huddled in the opposite corner, his hands pressed over his ears.

"Hey, come on, Matt, we have to get away," said Teddy, as gently as he could, trying not to scare the boy any more than he already was.

After collecting Matt in his arms, saying a few words of comfort, Teddy walked back towards the door. He hoped he could make out of the building before it all collapsed. He had just reached the door, when he felt a hot blast of air whirl past him.

Even as he ran towards the window, Teddy felt the ground below his feet breaking off and chunks of the floor, where his steps were a second before, hurtled down, into the fiery crevice.

Teddy could not imagine how, but he felt himself break though the glass plane of the window and jumping out, as a ball of fire came roaring towards him from behind.

As he went airborne, he could feel the flames had reached his jacket and were burning into his undershirt. The thunderous collapse of the pub behind him numbed his ears. Somehow in those few seconds he was airborne, Teddy, realizing he had a child in his arms, twisted himself back so that Matt would not impact with the ground.

As he hit the road, Teddy heard a sickening crunch, and for a second he felt like all the air had been sucked out of the world. Then a moment later, it all came back. The pain came back with such intensity that he felt the world around him go black. Only, he wasn't scared. He preferred oblivion to the agony he was in.

As he slipped away to a world of unknown, the last thing he remembered was Victoire - smiling at him. Perfect, like a photo.

_~o0o~_

"Why are you so stubbourn?" shouted Victoire, tears running down her cheeks - but she scared away the nurse who almost dropped the pain reliever potion.

"GET OUT!" bellowed Victoire, and Teddy feared she might collapse. No, not the nurse – Victoire. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Ella, can we talk in private for a moment?" Ella seemed more than happy to leave them, and when she did, Teddy looked at Victoire condescendingly.

"Vic, that's no way to talk to-"

"SHUT UP! Just keep your mouth shut, okay? You _don't_ have the right to give me advice after you blow yourself up, trying to be a hero!"

Teddy realized it was no use trying to argue with Victoire. Generally, she needs about half an hour to just vent her anger out. Then she needs about fifteen more minutes to cry and curse everyone and everything that comes in her mind. And then, if you're lucky - you'd be able to knock some logic into her head. So, without any hurry, Teddy shifted painfully in his bed, to accommodate a little space for her.

Victoire had her fists curled - a bad sign - and staunchly stood away from the bed.

"Why?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"I'm an Auror, Vic."

"So are all of the lot down there. But _you_ had to go into that building!"

"A wise woman had once told me, _Risk nothing and you gain nothing._"

The deja vu broke Victoire's resolve and dissolved her anger. She crossed the distance in three long steps and threw her arms around him, sobbing hard.

"How would I have known you'd be fool enough to risk your _life_," she cried into his chest. Though it did Teddy's two broken ribs no good, he felt vastly relieved - there had been no casualty, when there easily could have been one, he hadn't been irreparably wounded... and mostly because Victoire's anger had subsided.

He sat silently holding Victoire, as the cityscape changed its colour outside his window - from golden to a scarlet, until the the room went dark.

"Victoire, you should get going now. It's getting late," said Teddy softly.

"No," she replied simply, not raising her head from his chest.

Teddy was not unhappy, he and Victoire had been so busy with their jobs - he spent so much of his time in the Auror office, and Victoire at the Department of International Relations, they hardly ever had time for each other. Granted, he would have liked to spend time with her without the pain, but this was not bad either.

"You know, what was the last thing I thought about, before blacking out?"

"What?"

"You."

"You're just saying that."

"I swear."

Victoire sat up. Even though it relieved his protesting ribs, Teddy felt empty.

She wiped her eyes. "When I heard about this, and I came here, to see Mum and Dad and the others were here. Mum said that she understood how I felt. That she had felt the same way when... that werewolf attacked Dad. Hah! No one understands how it feels! They think they do, but they don't."

Then she smiled. "You're a good man, Teddy. Ugh! Why do I get stuck with the saint?"

Teddy chuckled. "Good to see your humor back! And hey, you haven't yet said how brave it was of your dear husband to run into the fire to save a child."

Victoire squinted, and then laughed. "How brave of you, dear husband!"

Teddy pretended to blush. "Aww, shucks! Enough with the flattery!"

Victoire brushed a stray hair back from his forehead. "I am so scared, Teddy," she said, so wistfully that Teddy suddenly felt guilty.

"You shouldn't be, Vic. It's just my job."

"Exactly. I am proud of you, don't get me wrong. But you're just too.. brave. You will never think of yourself, and I'm scared on one of these assignments you'll get..."

"I won't. Trust me, I won't. I am not a fool. No matter what assignment I am on, I want to return home and have one of our classic fights. I want to return home and see you again. And that will bring me back. Come on, you know that, don't you? You're brave, Vic."

"It's not brave if you're scared the whole time."

Teddy wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Let's take a break. Let's go away for the weekend, how about that?" he said gently.

Victoire smiled slightly. "Yes, I'd like that. I want to go to the beach."

"Okay, beach it is then."

"But you have to promise you won't spend the whole day flying kites."

"I promise I won't fly kites. Actually, after we check into the hotel, I am not leaving the bed for the whole weekend."

"Me neither. I have been living on coffee for the past three days, I have hours of sleep to catch on."

"Sleep? I was implying a whole other activity," said Teddy, with a wink.

Victoire swatted his good arm playfully. "You lech!"

"You prude, we're married!" huffed Teddy.

Teddy felt a familiar elation, as Victoire inched closer, heightening his senses. He smiled as she sent a storm of emotions churning through his body, undoing his last shreds of self-control.


	5. Quote 5 Star

**Harry Potter**

_"Meeting you was fate, _

_becoming your friend was a choice,_

_ but falling in love with you_

_ I had no control over."_

_ C.S. Lewis_

**Falling in love with you**

By

Love From A Muggle (Star)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

As the last day of October came to a close, Harry Potter paced in his office. The Annual Halloween party that the Ministry held was in full swing. He checked his watch- she was late. Again. Another date held up due to her tardiness. Her brother Ron came in from the party with a bottle of Butterbeer in his hands. Even though they were not Aurors, Kingsley always invited both him and Hermione to the parties.

"Oy! You're missing the party mate," Ron said happily. He ran a finger through his red hair out of habit.

"I'm waiting on Ginny. She's late again. That's the fourth time this week she's been late for a date," Harry frowned and continued pacing. Ron eyed Harry.

"Isn't this the week of trials for the Harpies?" Ron questioned. It dawned on Harry that Ron was right. He turned to Ron, and stopped pacing.

"You know, you're right. I'd forgotten about that," Harry said, sitting on his desk looking at Ron.

"Come and join the party; she'll find you when she gets here," Ron tried again.

At that moment Ginny rushed in past Ron and gave Harry a tight hug. She turned towards Ron and smiled at the two of them.

"You're late," Harry said, upset.

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry - trials ran late and the coaches kept me back,"

"Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds and get back to Hermione and the party," Ron said.

He was getting the hint that they wanted to be left alone. Waving good-bye, Ron walked out of the door. Harry eyed Ginny out of curiosity, and she looked at him with a glow in her eyes.

"Harry, they want me to sign with them! Isn't it wonderful? I'll get to go and tour the world, playing Quidditch which is something that I love doing. You know that," Ginny said excitedly. She stepped back from Harry. "Harry?" She asked him after several long moments of silence.

"What about me?" He let out, barely a whisper. His reaction wasn't exactly what she had expected it to be.

"What about you?" She asked, confused, as she crossed her arms.

"When will you find time to see me?" He said, this time in a tone that let Ginny know he was upset. She laughed and tried to smile at the same time.

"That's the best part. Harry, they said you can come with me," she informed him of what was funny. Harry raised his eyebrows out of confusion.

"You know I can't do that," he stated with out thinking about it. His green eyes looked at her. Ginny looked crushed. What had been a smile was replaced by a frown in a fraction of a second. Harry got up from his perch on the desk, turned around and waved an arm across the area of his desk.

" I have a job here with the Ministry. I can't just leave it, remember? I'm the Head of the Department." He let his hands fall down by his sides and Ginny let out a sigh.

"I thought you'd want to come," she said, almost pouting. "I thought that you would want to be happy for me." She crossed her arms against her chest.

"I am happy for you, but I can't leave this job to go with you - I've worked so hard for it, and I have important duties here." She glared at him.

"What about the duties of a boyfriend?" She snapped at him.

Ginny knew that she had pushed him too far, and she also knew it had hurt Harry. He frowned, and crossed his arms.

"Ginny, that's not fair; meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. You know I'm a good boyfriend and you know I love you with all my heart," He started to pace his office again, avoiding her glare.

She caught up with him after Harry's second circuit of his office, placed her arms on his shoulder to stop him from walking and stared him square in the eyes.

"Harry," she said softly. He didn't try to turn away from her.

"What?" He said rudely.

"I love you," she replied. He reached out to her giving her a warm hug. "You do realize that this is the first time that we've said I love you to each other?" She said brightly. Big brown eyes stared at big green ones. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then he understood what it was that she meant.

"Tonight, for the second time tonight, something that I didn't realize has been made clear to me. I didn't realize that your trials were this week, and that I said I love you out loud. I thought I was just thinking it." Harry smiled down at her, he pulled his fingers through her red hair as it fell gently on her shoulders from pulling her closer to him.

"Ginny, I love you. With all my heart, with all my soul and my mind," Harry stated seriously.

"I love you too, Harry. You don't know how long I've been wanting to say that aloud," she whispered.

"I think I do understand how long you've been wanting to tell me; just as long as I've been wanting to tell you," she leaned up towards him, kissing him softly on the lips, and he deepened it as though it was the first time they have ever kissed.


	6. Quote 6 Rose

**James Sirius Potter **

_"Sometimes in life there really are bonds formed that can never be you really can find that one person who will stand by you no matter what; maybe you'll find it in a spouse and celebrate it with your dream wedding, but there is also the chance that the one person you can count on for a lifetime, the one person who knows you, sometimes better than you know yourself, is the same person who's been standing beside you all along."_

_~Bride wars_

By:

RoseScor90 (Rose)

Disclaimer: Not JK

A/n: Written for the Challenge of the month thread on the Hogwarts Online forum!

_The chosen quote was "Sometimes in life there really are bonds formed that can never be broken. Sometimes you really can find that one person who will stand by you no matter what; maybe you'll find it in a spouse and celebrate it with your dream wedding, but there is also the chance that the one person you can count on for a lifetime, the one person who knows you, sometimes better than you know yourself, is the same person who's been standing beside you all along." ~Bride wars and the chosen character was James Potter II_

Alice Longbottom watched from afar as she spotted a dot of black on the air. It was zooming this way and that, without a regular pattern, without any semblance of the control that was essential while riding a broom. Almost like the dot was searching for something, as if it was caged and was looking furiously for an outlet. As if it was frustrated with itself and wanted to scream out loud. She only hoped he didn t fall off the broom.

Alice sighed once, a sign of sorrow and her own irritation with the world. She looked as the dot whizzed, always too fast, towards the land below. Her eyes turned soft at the sight. This had been going on for a long time now. Seven months exactly, if she was to count. And people still hadn t relented. They still thought he had made the wrong choice and were constantly sending him alternate hopeful and disapproving looks, the second most frequently succeeding the first.

She understood that it was human nature to try to control others. There was no changing that, but this was beyond believable. And just because he was a Potter, which was even more ridiculous, for they were considered one of the most influential families in London. Funny how power came with golden hand cuffs. And the figure that was sat on the ground of the Quidditch Pitch was trying to defy them all.

Alice felt proud of him, but she could see that he wasn t going to hang on much longer. He needed someone beside him if he was to stand steady in his choices. Not because he was weak, but he needed someone who could trust him without prejudice and Alice had never been able to do that at all. She had been too caught up in his friendship and then her own changed feelings to think about how much prestige his choice of career was going to give his family. To even bother about how much he resembled his grand father. Frankly, he had been dead for almost four decades and it was high time people let the dead lie in peace. And if James wasn t harsh enough to make that clear to people, she would.

Hey there, James she sat beside him on the grass, noticing how he had his shoulders slumped and his eyes downcast. It had been months since she had seen the old twinkle in his eyes. It seems like eons ago that they had first met and he had pulled at her pigtails and called her freckle face . And then she had got her foot stuck in the trick stairs one day and he had carefully pulled her out, making sure she hadn t been hurt. They had been twelve and they had remained the best of friends after that.

It had been Alice who he had told about his fear that his brother would end up in Slytherin and would come to see him as an enemy of sorts. She had known that he was afraid for his brother, not of him. And Albus had become a Ravenclaw to James delight. There hadn t been a day that James hadn t spoken of his brainy brother . And when Lily had come to school for the first time, he had been a bit more relaxed, saying that with a brawny and a brainy for brothers, she would not be in trouble. He was so very protective of his siblings. And cousins, and friends and practically every other person he happened to like. Even Scorpius Malfoy who was Rose s boyfriend. It was in his nature to defend, and she hadn t seen someone more passionate about it. It had been she who had first known about his ambition, even before her father, Professor Longbottom, and she d thought it fit him so well. Pity the rest of the world didn t think like her.

Looking at his forlorn self, she was reminded of the times when James had been one of the most cheerful persons to be around. Constantly joking and perfectly content to be so. She hadn t believed it when he had confessed to her that he was worried about his OWLs, but then she understood that his chosen career required high grades. And he had got them, but they were of no use to him now. His jubilance had been lost months ago when he had applied for training.

He had been accepted, afterall there wasn t a door in the wizarding world that wouldn t open for the Potters. The eldest one at that. But word had gotten around and the reaction had been the exact opposite of what one would expect.

Shaking away her thoughts, Alice placed her hand on James shoulder and he jumped up as if he had been asleep. Which would have done him much good, Alice thought as she noticed the bags under his eyes and the rims around them that indicated the loss of many a nights sleep. His face was tired, and his normally tan complexion looked strangely pale.

Hey there Ali even his greeting lacked the usual warmth, and he did not kiss her cheek like he d normally do, just to make her flush, Was there something you wanted to tell me?

Except Move on? , oh yes. It s about time you let this moping stop she looked at him sternly. James chuckled wryly, looking at the horizon. The sun was setting and it would have made a pretty sight. They would have made a pretty sight, if only he could let go of this stupid urge he had to fulfill everyone s expectations.

James, this has got to stop. You can t always please everyone. Atleast be happy that your family members understand why you could never be an Auror like your Dad or a Quidditch star like your Mum

Immediate family, you mean. I don t think Uncle Ron s ever going to stop laughing at me

Your Uncle Ron is not the most sensitive of persons and you know it. Besides, he already apologized to you for it

Of course, but they haven t accepted it yet. I doubt they ever will. They expect me to be a prot g e, Ali. They can t see why I d want a normal, not-so-exciting life of a

There s nothing cowardly about it. You require a lot of bravery to watch people suffer and I don t think many people could do it

I know, Ali. But, the others

Damn the others, Jamie. Don t you realize that you need to live for yourself? You can t just let people s views rule you forever

I thought you, of all people would understand me, Alice. I guess, I m just not good at anything at all he sighed, and it hurt Alice to see him so dead.

Don t you dare pull that one on me, James. You know I know you better than anyone else. And that is precisely why I m here trying to help you rather than moping around that my best friend refuses to even look at me anymore James head shot up and may be what he saw on her face convinced him that she was telling him the truth because he said, I ve been pushing you away, haven t I? he hugged her tightly, and Alice felt that some of his warmth was seeping back in him.

Of course you re haven t he heard her muffled voice reply sarcastically, and he couldn t help but laugh. Releasing her from his death grip, he looked at her intently, and it seemed to unsettle her, for she flushed and asked, What? Is there something on my face or something?

No, I just never realized how lucky I am to have a friend who is beautiful inside and out she was blushing properly now, her indigo blue eyes shining. James smiled to himself. The littlest of complements and she s flustered.

That was unnecessary. I don t need you to compliment me to be your friend, James. That is what I am.

And that s why you refuse to let this go, is that it?

Yes. You ve been sulking for months. I thought it d go away with time but you re only getting worse she chided, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Have I gotten worse?

Exponentially, in the last few weeks. Something s bothering you

You know pretty well what it is James replied, hanging his head. Alice stroked his head and said, There s something else, James. May be I could help you? Why don t you tell me?

Trust me, this is not something you could help with, definitely

Is this about Jessica? Because if you re still bothered about that

Jessica is a closed chapter. I never even think of her now-a-days he replied referring to the messy break-up he had had with his ex-girlfriend. They had been two peas in a pod, both flirty and flighty. Alice wasn t sad that the relationship had ended. James needed someone to ground him and keep him sane, not someone who d run away as soon as he wasn t the Golden child anymore.

It is a girl, isn t it? Alice asked, already knowing the answer and hating it. Everytime James fancied some girl, she d be the first to know. He d get awfully nervous and would come to her, all anxious. It would then be her task to calm him and reassure him. It hurt her just a bit more each time and she d considered telling him not to but of course, the friend in her would roar it out. And so her unrequited love had remained a secret for sometime now.

Yes, but there s nothing that can make her like me James sighed. He was looking forlorn, not the usual agitation that would emanate from him. It was apparent that this girl was different, was important to him, and Alice s throat clutched in fear.

Who is it, James. What is she like? she asked, knowing his answer would tear her apart.

She s the best, like, the best of the best. I ve never seen someone like her. She s just so understanding and she knows exactly what to tell me to cheer her up. It s like, when I m with her, I could forget everything else. Like I ve lost my identity or something. I m so confused, Alice. What do you think I should do?

Just tell her, James. I m sure noone could say no to you. You know that

That s the thing. For once, I like a girl who doesn t care a knut about whose child I am. All those people I dated before don t even stand a chance before her. And it frightens me

Why don t you try telling her that?

I did! But, she refuses to see what I am telling her.

May be you were talking in riddles. Won t be the first time she replied, remembering the time he had read about Muggle secret codes and had insisted that he d speak and write only in codes. Sufficient to say, the professors hadn t been thrilled. Seeing him smile fondly, Alice felt better but then the frown returned just as quick.

She s the one person who could understand any riddle I come up with he muttered, and the statement hurt Alice more than anything before. Was he so interested in this girl that he had already forgotten her, his pathetic friend who had a furtive crush on him?

If she knows you that well, she d know that you like her, won t she?

Yes, she does. But, no she doesn t James shook his head, confused by his own words. Alice looked quizzically at him. She did not know how to convince him this time and she realized that he was holding back the name of the girl.

Who is it, James? What is her name? he muttered something under his breath and she couldn t catch anything from it.

Pardon?

Her name is Alice Longbottom he stared at the horizon, afraid to look at her incase she was disgusted or something.

Alice couldn t come up with a reply for that. What was she to say?

What are you saying, James?

That you re the girl that has been plaguing my mind for the past months, Alice.

But, why?

Why?

Why me, James?

Am I supposed to have a reason ready? I don t know Alice. I don t understand it myself. One moment, you re my best friend and I feel like I could tell you anything and the next, I like you in a whole other way and I can t even bring myself to tell you that. And it doesn t help that you ll never accept he fell silent and did not look up even when Alice kept staring at him.

How do you know that?

Face it, Alice. We might be friends but we re times apart in character. You re the type of person who requires a doting boyfriend. You deserve a guy who absolutely adores you, not a pining wannabe like me.

You assume too many things, James. He looked up slightly, to find her face smiling brightly.

You aren t going to run away?

Screaming? No way! It takes more than a pining wannabe to scare me her smirk imitated his perfectly and he shook his head in wonder, hugging her closer. As her arms went around his torso and she laid her head on his shoulder, he felt as if a part of his world that had gone missing had finally returned.

But we re so different

Yes we are. But that didn t affect our friendship, did it?

But this is .

Are you chickening out, James? she heard his chuckle vibrate in his chest.

Of course not. I m just wondering if may be I d have saved myself all this trouble if I had just gone ahead and told you in the first place

Yes, you would have. Goes to show how you aren t supposed to hide anything from your friend, right?

But you did too. If you had liked me, you could have told me!

James, if you have forgotten, guys weren t exactly lining up to date me whereas I could distinctly remember a time in our fifth year when there was a queue outside the boys dorms

Enough, that s all in the past and that s precisely where it would stay he said, and Alice knew his face would be tinged a slight pink. He had been so embarrassed at the attention he had got and she had never tired of teasing him about it.

Has the Hogwarts Golden Boy finally learned modesty? she replied, quoting the time when the Prophet had called him that.

I m not that anymore, Ali. You know that. Are you still sure

Are you asking me if I agreed to date you for the fame? she accused, moving away from him. After all this time, he still thought she was like that? But another part of her knew that James would never mean such things.

I m just telling you that I m at my lowest now. One of my worries, namely you, might be over but the other one is not. I felt like warning you

James, I ve told you this time and time again and I will repeat myself until it gets stuck in your head. You are your own person and if you decide that becoming a train driver is what you want to do, that s exactly what you will do. No more objections, is that clear?

Whoa! Step down from Professor Alice mode for a bit, will you? I ll stop moping if it will help you

No, it won t help me but it will help you make independent decisions. But frankly, I think you did need all that fussing

What?

Well, you were being over confident to the point of arrogance and someone needed to bring you down a notch she replied cheekily and tried to escape his grip while she could.

No way! You aren t getting away with that comment, Missy! he said as he held her tighter. They fell to the ground, both of them laughing.

Admit it! You were wrong Alice shook her head.

It was the truth and you know it, Healer Potter

You find that funny, do you?

What? Calling you a Healer? You could be one of the best if you tried, James. I know that. And Healer Potter sounds better than Auror Potter, anyway

And your approval comes because my name sounds better with a Healer in front? Seeing Alice nod, he said,

And here I thought my dear little girlfriend was witty

Hey! No insulting my brain!

Not unless you take back what you said about me

They were being utterly childish and stupid, yes, but James knew that he d much rather be by her side squabbling rather than anywhere else in the world.

It had taken him seven long years but he had finally realized that he had had his treasure beside him all along.

She might not know how precious a person she was but he did and he wouldn t be foolish enough to let go.

A/n: Review!


	7. Quote 7 NRC

**Tom Riddle Jr**

_"Where there is no imagination,_

_ there is no horror."_

_– Arthur Conan Doyle, Sr._

**The Horror of a Name**

_By: _

_NRC (Nannii)_

He'd always had a flair for the dramatic. It made him almost shiver with glee whenever his enemies fell for his bluff and realized he still had cards to play. He was a Slytherin through and through; he enjoyed the mind-games, the battle of wits and wills, and he savoured the victory that (always) used to be his. (But never mind, he was going to claim that back from the Boy Who Was Going To Die Really Soon.)

Take his Horcruxes.

He didn't have just one, he had six. Admittedly, his goal had been seven, but he had failed when he stepped into the house of the Potters, but still, who else in popular history had made a Horcrux, let alone six? He had chosen seven because it was considered the most powerful magical number, but also because he enjoyed seeing the people's faces every time he came back from the dead, immortal and seemingly with no explainable source or reason other than he was just that powerful.

He'd hidden bits of his soul in, again, a dramatic range of artifacts: Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, his grandfather Marvolo's ring, his own Nagini, and (most dramatically) preserving his sixteen-year-old self perfectly in the pages of his diary.

Who could boast to that feat? Who could boast of having their souls in artifacts belonging to the most powerful witches and wizards of the century? (Gryffindor didn't count—he was a ponce.) Who could boast of tethering himself to Earth by keeping his memory alive, literally? He had performed magic no one else had even dreamed of.

Death Eaters—mere humans—weren't enough for his army. He'd recruited giants, Dementors, and even created the largest army of Inferi in history, for his impressive ranks. Half of the victory of conquering the world was the look of utter fear and horror on the people's faces. They knew he was the Dark Lord. He'd surpassed all previous Dark Witches and Wizards, he'd broken rules of magic, and he'd accomplished far more than anyone ever dreamed.

He prided himself in passing on his dramatic flair to his followers. After all, the people would always remember him as the one who unleashed the terror of his Death Eaters to the world.

His particular favourite plan had been Barty Crouch Jr's subtle control of the Triwizard Tournament—and even Hogwarts School and Harry Potter himself. If the plan had succeeded, and wee Potter had been defeated, Barty Crouch Jr would have been rewarded beyond his wildest dreams.

Another particularly enjoyable tale was Bellatrix Lestrange's manic torture of the Longbottoms. Again, Barty Crouch Jr had been a part of that. If he had returned to Lord Voldemort after the successful Triwizard Tournament plan, he'd have been doubly rewarded.

Fenrir Greyback had been another excellent asset. Oh, the horror he knew he inspired by threatening to turn Greyback loose on the people's sons and daughters! He didn't need gold to get his way.

The bites he had inflicted on Arthur Weasley—as Nagini—was another stroke of genius. He would have loved to see the Healers' faces when they realized the venom dissolved everything, and prevented the wound from sealing, by itself or with magic. His Nagini was a special find, almost as if his great ancestor Salazar Slytherin himself was helping him.

There were other schemes that he had enjoyed, including the horror he had leaked into the school by an unassuming little girl and her obsession with a nondescript diary. Even more so, the original opening of the Chamber of Secrets, when a Mudblood had actually died.

But so far, his top favourite plan of all time—besides changing his name (who would remember a generic name like Tom Riddle? Lord Voldemort was unique and far more striking) and creating the Dark Mark (he had to have some sort of symbol that represented him and him alone)—was the placing of double agent Severus Snape. What he'd give to see the look on Dumbledore's face when Snape showed his true allegiance at the Tower tonight!

As it were, he was on the hunt for the cherry on the cake, the piece-de-resistance, the ultimate weapon of glory: the Elder Wand. Only the strongest wand for the strongest wizard; only the best for the best.

But no matter, he'd soon have the whole world bending on its knees under his reign of terror. He would ensure his name would be remembered with fear for centuries to come.

He was Lord Voldemort.


	8. Quote 8 Kait

**Fred Weasley II**

_" If there's so much I must be, _

_can I still just be me, _

_the way I am?_

_ Can I trust in my own heart or _

_am I just one part of some big plan? _

_~Kiara [The Lion King 2]_

**The Way I Am**

_By:_

Thenewkait (Kait)

_These were the prompts that my lovely head of house Katy gave me_

_"How can I be something I'm not and never was?"_

_Firework, picture, crazy._

**The Way I Am**

"Your uncle was a great man, lots of potential."

"When I was in school with your Uncle, he had all the best pranks. But you should study more on your work."

"Your Uncle and Father this-"

"Your Uncle and Father that-"

How can I be something I'm not and never was?

Fred often thought when people compared him to his predecessor. At one time he even told them this, but they just laughed and said, "That's just what Fred would say."

Finally, Fred just gave up trying to convince them that he wasn't Uncle Fred. He was just Fred.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I bet you pull the best pranks just like your Father and Uncle."

Fred never liked pranks. He was afraid to hurt other people. He much rather stay inside and read the Muggle books that Aunt Hermione had given him for Christmas.

His sister, Roxanne, she was a born prankster. She used every opportunity to prank her twin. She and Cousin James always had something planned, and when they headed out to Hogwarts, nothing was out of their deviant plans. But Fred never had any part of them.

One birthday, Roxanne and Fred got Filibuster Fireworks from their Uncle Ron. First thing Roxanne did was run off to make plans with James. Fred just sat at the breakfast table and opened the rest of his presents. Ten minutes later, Roxanne and James came running down the Hall and sat down by him.

As it had turned out they had set the whole teacher's lounge in a mess of fireworks, and since Fred did not think to hide his present, he was issued the same punishment as them. He hadn't even been near the lounge at the time, yet he was lumped in the group because Professor Longbottom did not know that Fred was not like his sister, let alone his father, who Longbottom kept comparing him to. All he could do was suck up his complaints and accept the punishment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gryffindor, the whole Weasley lots in that House. Nowhere else to put them."

He actually had an option. The Sorting Hat had asked him where he wanted to go.

"Don't be crazy, Fred." His father said to him, the day before he left for Hogwarts. "Of course you are going to be in Gryffindor. Not a single Weasley in the last three generations has been anywhere else. It's the family house."

Fred didn't want to be a Gryffindor but he knew his family was always. So in the end he chose to go. If for nothing more than the family. Apparently, he was the only one who was told had to be in Gryffindor. Other than James and Victoire (who he never really was fond of even if they were family), they were all put in different houses. Dominique, Rose, Molly and Lucy all were in Ravenclaw; Louis and Hugo were in Hufflepuff; and Roxanne, Albus, and Lily were in Slytherin.

Not even his own twin was in the same House, but that didn't shock him. Roxanne always had that Slytherin air about her. Thinking she was better than everyone else. Her constant need to embarrass others. Fred had at least hoped that their father had given her the same talk, but if he did she must not have listened. He did though. Funny, his dad told him not to be crazy, but that's what happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He'll be a Beater just like the twins."

Did they also forget that his mother was one of the school's best Chasers? Not that he would be a Chaser; they just never seem to remember.

Actually, when Fred played Quidditch with his cousins, he would much rather plays Seeker. The rush of finding the Snitch just as the opposing team is distracted, sent shivers every time he got on a broom, but being a Seeker was out of the option for him. From when he joined the Quidditch team, he was handed a bat and sent out with as little as a second opinion.

Trey Bell, the moron who happened to get Gryffindor Seeker, rarely ever caught the Snitch. Fred tried helping him during matches but he never listened to him.

"I know what I'm doing, Weasley." He snapped at him, after one particularly humiliating defeat.

"I'm just trying to help, Bell."

"Don't."

The next match, Fred didn't block any Bludgers that were aimed at Trey. He pretended he never saw them. When a particularly nasty one hit Trey right in the face, he couldn't finish the game.

With no replacement Seekers, Bruno Wood, the team captain, had only one choice to make.

"Fred. Can you finish the game as Seeker? You're the right build and we need to win this game to even be considered for the Cup."

Fred was ecstatic. Gryffindor won that match 210 to 100. The team was never more excited. They were in first place now for the Cup.

The next game, Fred was sure that he would be asked to be Seeker again. But Trey was back and wasn't giving up his spot that easy.

"Sorry, Fred, but we need you as a Beater. You a bloody great one." Bruno said, handing him the bat and heading out to the pitch.

That was the first and last time Fred had ever got to be Seeker.

"Bet he is just the apple of his father's eye. Looks just like Fred."

Fred often felt that his father hated him. He knew deep, deep down that his father really loved him, but he never actually said it. In fact, George often busied himself at the shop just so he didn't have to come home to "the replacement."

"The Replacement." What everyone called him, but no one said right to him. He knew why too. Once he was playing Hide and Seek (a Muggle game Aunt Hermione had taught Rose) with his cousins, he was quite good at it. He was never found in all the places he hid. He was hiding in the attic in between boxes. He shifted to get a better view of the door and knocked over all the boxes. He tried to hurriedly put all of the contents back before James found him. He picked up and old photo album that he had never seen.

As he flipped through it, he came across to identical boys. They were both sticking their tongues out at the camera and winking. Under the photo was written Fred and George, but the names kept switching. His guess was the person who wrote the names didn't know which twin was which; this happened with him and Roxanne even if she was a girl. But that's not what caught his attention. Both of the boys looked just like him. He sat their staring at the picture for a long time.

"Fred!" His father's voice called into the room.

"I'm in here." He said not taking his eyes off the album in front of him.

"What are you doing in-" George stopped. "Where did you get that?"

"Found it in a box." Fred said simply.

"What have I told you about going through stuff up here?" George yelled at him.

"I'm-I'm sorry. The box kind of fell. I was picking it up. I just stumbled across it. I'm sorry, Dad." He stuttered.

"Don't ever come in here again." George said taking the album from him. "Go downstairs. Your mother is finishing dinner. Go help her set the table."

Fred ran to the door. He turned to tell his dad something and saw him open to the page he just closed. He was staring attentively at the page. Fred saw his father's eyes water up. He shut the book and placed it back in the box. He turned and saw Fred standing at the door.

"Fred, I thought I told you to go help you mother." George said wiping his eyes.

Fred ran to the kitchen and set the table. George didn't come to the dinner for another twenty minutes. When he did, his eyes were puffy and red as though he had been crying.

That's what Fred hated. The tears he would see his father get after he yelled at him. Or the one's he got when he caught him staring at him. Fred hated seeing his father cry. It was always his fault, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't do it. He was never Fred Weasley, prankster, typical Weasley. He was only Fred Weasley the second, wannabe Seeker, and disappointment. Things that none of them wanted. They all wanted another Fred but they couldn't have him. They were stuck with him, the replacement of what they had lost.


End file.
